Confessions
by Airleas
Summary: Sequel to False Hopes and Beautiful Discoveries, In- progress!


**When I first posted **_**False Hopes and Beautiful Discoveries, **_**I hadn't really intended on doing another chapter for it, or even continuing the story. However, I decided to go ahead and do a sequel since I had a couple of reviews asking for another chapter, but because I didn't want them clumped together and they seemed to fit better as separate stories I decided to do a sequel rather than an additional chapter. I'm not sure how I want this to go, or how long I want it, but more than likely I will have it as another oneshot based on the reactions of the team, because honestly, I can only take this story so far. Oh and there's a lemon in there somewhere, so beware!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**-Airleas **

**{ }**

**Confessionals**

It had been one week since Raven and Robin had shared their night together, seven long, full and exhausting days, and Robin was beginning to think he was having withdrawals. They had not been as lucky as before, and as such, they had not since shared a night together. Robin was growing frustrated; he longed to feel Raven's soft skin on his fingertips, her luscious lips on his own and to hear her soft laugh only he heard. Robin longed for these things simply because he loved Raven, his attraction to her was so much more than physical and he wanted to be blissfully happy but Raven felt it wasn't the right time for the team to know about these newfound feelings he had for her. Robin knew she was being overly cautious because she was worried for Beast Boy's reaction.

Raven however, was not aware of Beast Boy's "relationship" with Starfire, and although Robin wasn't certain of anything between the alien and changeling, they were anything but discreet. A quick peck on the cheek, a giggle from Starfire as Beast Boy grabbed her hand, a toothy smile from Beast Boy as Starfire cuddled into his side as they sat on the couch. They were careful to avoid Raven, and as she herself had not witnessed any of these acts of affection towards each other, she continued to worry. Which in turn made Robin worry, as he was afraid she still had feelings for Beast Boy; Robin had to remind himself often that their relationship had ended a mere week ago and Raven undoubtedly would need time and space. Robin frowned, thoughts of Beast Boy ruining Raven's heart were running rampant in his head and Robin was dangerously close to jumping out of his bed and tracking Beast Boy down. Robin sighed, a confrontation with her ex lover was definitely not a great way of showing his love for Raven, nor would it provide beneficial results for anyone. Robin closed his eyes, clearing his mind of all thoughts regarding Beast Boy when he heard a soft knock at his door. He felt his heart slam against his chest, knowing Raven was on the other side of that door as she was the only one with the courteously to knock. Rising from the bed, he rushed to the door, ripping his mask off as he went. Robin tore the door open to find Raven standing in pajamas, her hair disheveled, obviously previously been asleep.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, more than thrilled she had arrived at his door but Raven didn't give him a chance as she walked directly to him and launched herself into his arms. Robin, too stunned to react right away stood frozen as Raven began frantically kissing Robin, her arms tightening their grip around Robin's neck. Robin didn't take too long to join Raven and lifted her hips so that he was able to carry her to his bed. Raven wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as she deepened every kiss and her hands traveled through Robin's messy hair. Robin reached his bed and began to release his grip on Raven's hips as he gently slid her off his body and onto the bed. Raven sat back against his headboard, panting slightly. Suddenly her face went red in embarrassment and she tried to hide her face from his view, burying her head into her hands. Robin frowned, was she that damaged that she felt embarrassed to show affection? Robin cradled Raven against him, letting a frustrated sigh escape his lips. Robin leaned down, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it towards him. Robin let his lips drift over hers as she closed her eyes allowing a contented sigh leave her partially opened lips. She slid her small, pink tongue out and flicked it across Robin's lips but before she could properly kiss him, Robin pulled away altogether.

"Raven, not that I mind being woken up by you in the middle of the night to be kissed senseless, but what's going on here?"

"I just wanted to see you…" Raven had her legs pulled tight against her chest, her answer a near whisper and Robin felt sad to see her vulnerable.

Robin pulled her again pulled her against his chest, letting her settle comfortably against his body. He pulled the comforter to cover them both up, allowing them to fall back against his bed, making it clear that Raven would be spending the night with Robin. Kissing her forehead he watched as her eyes slowly drifted close, letting sleep consume her tired mind.

**{ }**

Robin's eyes fluttered open as a stream of morning light that lay strewn across his room and over the bed. Robin squinted his eyes to avoid the light from blinding him when he felt slightly constricted and unable to rise from bed. Glancing down Raven had fallen asleep across his chest, her hair matted to his bare chest. Raven feeling Robin shift beneath her was now awake and attempted to raise off of his body when Robin stopped her.

"Go back to sleep dear, I didn't mean to wake you." Robin gave her a gentle smile and shifted them both, so they were able to lay down back onto bed. When Raven was once more settled beside Robin a terrible knock was heard from the outside of Robin's door. Robin felt Raven immediately tense up beside him and he tightened his grip on the sorceress ensuring her position would not change.

"Who is it? I'll be out soon." Robin gave a curt response, his voice not wavering once.

"It is I, friend Starfire. Will you be joining us for breakfast? Friend Raven has not risen as well." Her feet could be heard shuffling outside the door, apparently not wanting to leave.

"Star, why don't you go find Raven and I will be out soon?" Robin suggested, hoping the alien would take her cue and leave.

She seemed reluctant to leave but she gave a tentative answer and her feet shuffled quickly down the hall. Robin fell back against the pillows, sighing as he closed his eyes.

"I guess we won't be sleeping in today." Grumbling he lifted his body off the bed and swung his feet across the bed and firmly planted them on the floor.

Raven looked at Robin wordlessly; she also rose from the bed stretching her arms high above her head and attempted to straighten her bedridden hair. Robin could not help but smile, he was surprised at how the small things she did could surface so much emotion, welling with happiness. He enjoyed watching her awake from his bed, loved watching her menial morning routine, and the sight of her in his room, as if she belonged here. Nothing was out of place and he longed to share his happiness with the world.

He went to her, grabbing her into his arms and kissing her with everything he had. She stood there quietly for a moment, her head resting against his chest, making no attempts to escape. Unwillingly she let go of her hold on him and kissed his cheek, knowing that if they didn't part soon the others would become suspicious.

"I'll see you in the kitchen, and I promise you can have me soon."

Robin smiled, knowing full well the meaning behind her words. He watched as she slinked out of his room to begin getting ready for the day. After showering and putting on a fresh uniform he left his room intent on making his way to the kitchen, he paused at Raven's door not knowing if he should knock or continue on his way. When he heard footsteps nearing, he quickly regained his stature and continued his walk to the kitchen, hoping Raven would soon follow. The last thing Robin wanted to see in his budding relationship with Raven was strain but unfortunately, it did not seem that luck would be falling into his lap on this day. Robin was none too thrilled to find Raven sitting at the kitchen table, mug in hand while fighting off Beast Boy's early morning perkiness. Beast Boy seemed to be uninhibited by Raven's put offs and it highly discouraged Robin that Beast Boy hadn't changed a bit, and worse than that, his relationship with Raven seemed to have never existed. Robin nearly cringed when Beast Boy suggested that he refill her mug of tea and wondered where in the hell he had the gall of wanting to do anything for her. Raven was nothing more than a convenience for Beast Boy, a pretty toy for him to show off to everyone and while he never treated her badly per se, they simply were not compatible. Beast Boy was not only too immature for Raven but he never seemed to respect her interests and while she tried to explain repeatedly that reading her books was not just something she enjoyed but they were her passion as well. And although he never attempted to explore that interest or take time in learning why it was special to her, Raven tried her damned hardest to learn his, and God knows she tried. She sat through every grueling video game he owned, and read all his comic books in the attempts to understand why they appealed to him.

"Robin, would you like anything for breakfast?" Raven addressed Robin, pulling him out of his trance. Raven sensed Robin's growing frustration and it was clear she was trying to avert his thoughts of anything other Beast Boy.

"Thanks Rae, but I'll be ok with coffee," Robin gave her a knowing smile while he proceeded to make a pot of coffee. Beast Boy gave a suspicious glance towards both Raven and Robin before tossing his dirty plates into the sink and quietly leaving the room. Raven's hands clutched at her mug tightly before Robin walked behind her and gently started to massage her shoulders. Leaning forwards, he gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek, making his way to sit next to her at the kitchen table. They sat in silence, enjoying the short company they had before the other titans would enter the common room. Cyborg and Beast Boy could be heard arguing in the hallway, no doubt about their respective food choices. Raven released her hold on Robin's hand and sheepishly slinked away from Robin despite his iron like grip. Robin could easily detect from Raven's uncomfortable shifting that the idea of being in the same room with her new lover and an old one was a very unsettling idea. Robin watched sadly as Raven gathered her mug in her hands and quietly left the kitchen, leaving Robin alone with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Yo, what's up with Raven lately? She's acting more low key than normal." Cyborg's question wasn't directly aimed at anyone and Robin allowed himself a small smile knowing Raven wasn't as far off as everyone thought.

"That's what happens to a person when they lose a lover as magnificent as myself." Beast Boy puffed his chest out proudly. Robin snorted loudly before allowing himself into the conversation.

"Beast Boy, no offense; well, actually, I don't really care how you take it. I don't think Raven is mourning the loss of your non-existent prowess as a lover."

Beast Boy's chest immediately deflated and he gave Robin a deafening glare before ignoring Robin and abruptly changing the conversation to a new video game, leaving Robin the chance to leave the kitchen unnoticed.

{ }

Raven sat on the roof, allowing the thoughts she had tried so hard to contain now run freely throughout her mind. It was then she realized one of the greatest freedoms she had the pleasure of having was the burden of Beast Boy lifted from her heart. She was finding lately that she never seemed to have him on her mind. Her heart no longer ached when he entered a room, she wasn't constantly replaying the moments they shared in her mind and the best of it all was that she finally understood the feeling of love, Robin had showed her that. She was so engrossed with the battling emotions in her mind she neglected to hear footsteps nearing her, and as such she remained still, eyes closed, and legs crossed while afloat. It wasn't until that said person had his arms wrapped around her waist and she instinctually let her feet land gracefully on the ground that she realized she wasn't alone. Eyes still closed she allowed a scare smile letting Robins name escape her delicate lips. It was then this persons arms roughly left her waist, spinning her around to face him.

"Why would Robin be touching you like that Rae?" Raven immediately felt the color drain from her face as she stared at a distraught looking Beast Boy. As confused as Raven felt, she refused to allow Beast Boy the upper hand or catch her off guard.

"Why wouldn't he? You don't love me anymore, remember? That is none of your concern." She watched as his face softened, and then hardening once more as he processed the information. She turned around, attempting to leave him before he could give her a retort. Her hand was on the door leading downstairs as she felt him grab her other hand, harshly tugging her back to him.

"Are you sleeping with him?" The question threw Raven off guard, admittedly and she hadn't expected Beast Boy to jump to any conclusions.

"So what if I am?" Raven couldn't help but allow her voice to jump an octave and she prayed that Beast Boy hadn't realized it. Raven knew this conversation wasn't going to end quickly and if she didn't disappear, it was all going to blow up in her face.

"I can't believe this! Raven just because I broke up with you doesn't mean I don't care about you! Do you honestly believe he loves you? That he will take care of you? You're better off alone"

"Excuse me? You do not get to care about me! How you dare say so those things! Do you know what people said to me? That _you_ didn't deserve me, that we would never work out. And did I believe them? Of course not. Should I have? Damn straight. Beast Boy you were nothing but a mistake. Don't sit here and try to act like a friend when you were the one that allowed this to happen." By now Raven was fighting to keep her tears from falling but she would be damned before he was allowed to see her cry again. Beast Boy sat in silence, letting her hand fall out of his own, and as she turned to leave she heard his quiet muffled reply.

"You're right Rae."

{ }

Robin lay in bed, staring at his ceiling worried. Worried that this 'thing' with Raven wasn't going to last. Worried that she craved Beast Boy. He was even worried that it might happen. However, when he heard the timid knock at his door, his fears dissipated and he leapt from his bed, eager to see his love. But as Raven stood there quietly, tears streaming from her face, he crumbled immediately cradling her in his arms.

"Raven, please, what can I do?" Robin's voice was straining, knowing full well the reason why she was crying.

"Kiss me."

Robin looked at her quizzically but because he was not one to question his love, he was more than happy to oblige. Raven sat up in Robin's arms giving better access to her mouth, Raven's questioning hands started to play with the hem of Robin's t-shirt and he couldn't help but chuckle earning him a playful smack to the head. Robin reluctantly pulled away to look at her, Raven's lips were red and swollen from him kissing her and her face still blotchy from crying. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips, quietly murmuring "You're beautiful ." This apparently warranted another playful slap to the head.

"I think, I think that I will be ok now." Raven whispered tiredly in Robins ear, letting her head fall against his chest snuggling herself closer to him.

{ }

Beast Boy stood in his room pacing furiously, letting his feet clomp heavily to the floor as he went.

"Beast Boy, I do not quite understand why you are so upset." Starfire sat on a relatively clean spot on his bed, looking at her friend, not quite grasping what was going on.

"Because Starfire, something is going on between Raven and Robin and I want to know what the hell is going on." Beast Boy now stopped his pacing to look at the girl.

"Beast Boy, you told me that you no longer returned Raven's feelings. That you felt them for me, is this not what we talked about?" The annoyance in her voice grew stronger and she stood facing him.

"Look Star, we're having fun right? We laugh, we have fun together, and it's been a blast right?" He tried to take her hands in his but she was quick to bat them away.

"Just having fun? Beast Boy it is clear to me that you do not know what you want. If you were not feeling strongly towards Raven, you wouldn't care if she and Robin were becoming close. I think we shall no longer spend so much time together." With that Starfire threw open Beast Boy's door and stormed off, her anger giving Beast Boy enough sense not to go after her.

{ }

Raven now lay beside Robin in bed, deep in slumber but stomping feet and slamming doors were enough to wake the light sleeper. She sat up quickly, still groggy from her mid-day nap; Robin on the other hand was more fortunate and was able to sleep through incessant noises. Careful not to disturb Robin, she discreetly untangled herself from Robin's grip and sheets and once successful, she left his room only to run into Cyborg.

"Uh, Raven. Not that it's any of my business, but what were you doing in Robin's room?" Cyborg might have just let it go but he wasn't one to miss out on details. Raven's hair, as well as her clothes appeared disheveled, enough to give her away.

"You're right; it is none of your business." Raven gave him a large smile as she continued down the hall, and away from any more questions leaving Cyborg confused and alone. Raven was happy to emerge in an empty kitchen and quickly went to work making a pot of tea, wanting to get back to Robin's room before he had a chance to wake up.

As she walked through the tower, Raven noticed it was eerily quiet and the sounds that normally consumed the tower were now silenced and no one was to be found. Raven smiled as she walked into Robin's room, and because he was still asleep she was able to maneuver herself back into bed without him noticing.

{ }

**OK, I really did have the intention of making this a one shot, but to be completely honest with you I'm stuck, but I'm also curious to see what you think of the story so far. I'm hoping that this will be finished in just one more chapter, I really don't want it much longer than it already is. Please, please, read and review. I would love to know what you think so far. **

**Oh and for those of you who have read **_**Sure Thing,**_** I have been working on it! And I will hopefully update within the next week or so, don't give up on me just yet!**

**-Airleas**


End file.
